


Chocloate Ganache

by Drama_Setter



Series: Just Desserts [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Getting to Know Each Other, Hair-pulling, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drama_Setter/pseuds/Drama_Setter
Summary: Part three of the Just Desserts Series Gaius/ Henry. In which Gaius has a nightmare, has a long talk with Henry on the deck before their battle at sea. Smut afterward. Bonus bath scene.





	Chocloate Ganache

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. Long as shit and completely unbeta'd. So Sorry in advance for any grammar, spelling, or punctuations issues. I'll fix em later. probably....maybe....we will see...

Gaius woke abruptly and with a startle, a cold sweat having broken out across his trembling flesh. His heart hammering fitfully inside his ribcage, his breathing labored and shuddering in his throat while hull creaked eerily in the otherwise quiet darkness. He blinked rapidly, willing his eyes to adjust to the lack of light, though when they did he was still barely able to make out shapes and shadows in the blackness. The hull groaned softly once more, the groan mingling with the quiet sound of his comrade’s shallow breathing as they slept. The nightmare that had ripped him from his fitful sleep having left his mind as abruptly as it had woken him, merely leaving behind naught but disjointed pieces of its self for him to piece together. He gave up rather quickly on trying to make sense of his nightmare and dragged a cold hand across his damp face. He then released a shaky breath and rested the back of his hand across his eyes. The hammock that was to be his bed for the next few nights aboard this damn ship swayed gently with the rocking of the hull. Quietly he tried to settle back into bed to sleep, pulling the hand from his face and tucking it back under the duvet. His green eyes sliding closed, his breathing returning to normal. After an extended period of time it became apparent that sleep was eluding him, he let out and agitated yet quiet huff. His eyes snapped open to freely glare at the shape of the second hammock that hung a few feet above his own. His brows pinching together in agitation as he shuffled quietly from under the duvet. He was careful about shifting around as to not tip himself out of the precariously swaying hammock, only sitting up halfway as to avoid bumping his head into the other hammock and disturbing whom over was slumbering above him. Quietly he slipped out of his hammock, his bare feet hitting the polished wooden deck with a barely audible tap.

“Gaius?” a voice cooed softly in the darkness, the thief froze for a moment before lifting his head towards the hammock hanging above his own. Barely able to make out Libra’s face peering down at him from the hammock above his own. “Is something amiss? You were…tossing in your sleep for quite a while…” the monk inquired slowly. He was sure the monk was just concerned about him and nothing more, Libra was the sort to show concern for his comrades. But, at the moment Gaius wasn’t in the mood for his mothering.

“Stop listening to other people sleep, padre” He whispered back, attempting a playful jest to ruffle the priests feathers. He’d learned some time ago if properly agitated Libra would polity and abruptly end all conversation. “Go back to bed” 

“I could say the same to you” Libra responded softly. Thankfully he left the conversation at that and settled back in to rest. Gaius exhaled through his nose before he turned on his heel, navigating easily despite the darkness. He’d spent more than his fair share of time creeping silently through the darkness, by this point light wasn’t strictly necessary for him to get around. He found the stairs leading to the main deck rather easily, the first step creaking softly as he stepped up onto it. The rest creaking similarly as he climbed them. When he neared the top he reached out and pushed up on the heavy wooden door leading to the upper deck. Silvery moonlight spilling through the gap in the doorframe as he parted it, its light bathing the stairs in its silvery light. The salty air hit his face, wind playing with his coppery hair, sending shocks of it fluttering with the wind. The wind rippling his thin sleepwear as he climbed out onto the deck. The wood was cold under his feet, part of it damp from the spray of the ocean and moisture carried by the cool wind. Gaius stood there by the opening to the lower decks, his green eyes staring up at the inky night sky, stars blanketing its surface and glittering like silver pieces. The moon was full and bright, bathing all within its reach in soft silvery light. He heard the loud call of a bird over the quiet and rhythmic roar of the waves. A black bird gliding overhead, its shadow climbing across the ship as it flew over, its body teetering in the wind as he it soared. Gaius watched the crow circle the ship, more coming out of the shadows to join it. It was then that he noticed the murder of crows sitting on the forecastle deck railing and foremast of the ship. He stopped counting them when he reached fifteen. He had a pretty good idea of whom might be out occupying the forecastle deck. Slowly he began to pad across the deck towards and painted stairs leading to the forecastle deck and attracting all these birds. He trailed his hand along the main deck railing as he walked, the wooden railing dotted with moisture which wetted his hand. Raising his wet hand off the main deck railing he reached out and rested his hand on the forecastle stair railing as he climbed them. The noisy murder of crows resting on the railing on the partial deck peered down at him, their heads tilting curiously as they watched him ascend the stairs. When he reached the top they nosily fluttered their wings as they hopped about the railing before taking off.

Gaius took a moment to brush a black feather off his shoulder before he turned his head forward once more. His green eyes quickly settled on Henry’s petite form, the mage had his back to him and hadn’t seemed to notice his arrival. The Plegian merely stood quietly, leaning forward while his forearms rested on the railing of the deck. His black cloak fluttering gently behind him, he was still in his battle garb. He mustn’t have gone to bed yet. After his brief moment of observation Gaius began to approach the mage, not bothering to be overly stealthy in his approach. As expected Henry slowly stood upright, his forearms dragging off the railing until only his hands rested there, his boyish head tilting back to peer over his shoulder. “Yo” Gaius greeted casually as the mages bright eyes meet his. 

“Hey” Henry said cheerily with his trademark hallow smile. The wind tousling his white hair carelessly.

“What you are still doing up?” Gaius inquired as he came to stand beside the mage, his hands reaching up to rest on the painted wood of the railing.

“Not tired yet I guess” Henry replied carelessly, turning his face forward once more to stare out at the inky blackness of the ocean. The wind blowing from behind them suddenly sending their hair fluttering along with it. 

“You guess?” Gaius rasped with a quiet laugh. 

“Hmm” Henry responded, still staring out at the sea. The reflection of the moon ripples and distorted across the lapping waves. Gaius took his eyes off the mage and watched the dark water undulate against the hull of the ship. The thin material of his shirt flapping with the breeze. “How ‘bout you? You’re up pretty late” the Plegian asked suddenly, Gaius glanced at the mage, noticing the smaller male had tilted his head to observe at him again. His trademark smile plastered across his moon lit face. Gaius drummed his fingers across the moist wood of the ships railing, his verdant gaze shifting out to the water once more. Bits and pieces of his nightmare that had for some reasons stayed with him came to mind. Just brief snippets of a field he’d never been in before, the sun was ungodly bright, the grass stained crimson and littered with corpses, some familiar and some not. Then his hand, he remembered lifting his gloved hand and it being splotched with intense red. He then remembered his vision panning down past his hand, a spear protruding from his gut, more red flowing from his wound and spreading across his armor and clothing like spilled ink across parchment. He couldn’t remember anything else regarding his nightmare. He wasn’t sure if he should be thankful for that or not. He’d never dreamed of his own demise like that before. Of course he’d had near death experiences before, in his line of work they were to be expected. There were more than a few people from his past who’d love to stab him in the back. Literally, and these days he was more likely to die then back when he was little more than a common sneak thief. And even then he’d never considered his own mortality much. Perhaps hearing Lucina speak of her future were they all died, and how despite her efforts time seemed to flow along its original course, it just took a different route.  
“Just having trouble sleeping is all” Gaius mumbled as he leaned forward, resting his forearms and elbows across the wooden railing. The sleeves of his shirt dampening from the moisture. 

“Nightmare huh?” Henry mused. Gaius frowned and titled his head to give a pointed glare at the smaller mage. He didn’t know much about Henry despite possibly getting closer to him physically then any of the other shepherds. All he knew of him were rumors and talk from Tharja. None of it pleasant. He hadn’t been with them long, certainly not long enough for Henry to suddenly be able to read him like one of his spell books. So having Henry just hit the nail on the head like that really unsettled him.

“How’d-”

“Shared a bed with you, and both times you were a heavy sleepier” Henry said matter-of-factly, raising his hand and pointing his index finger out to trace nonsensical patterns in the air. “You barely moved, it was like watching a corpse! Nya ha!” Henry mused as he flicked his hand out. His grin widening over his face revealing white teeth while his eyes remained closed. “If it weren’t for your breathing I’d a thought you were dead! Ooo, now wouldn’t that be an interesting?” Gaius continued to frown at the giggling mage. The mage continued through his own laughter, raising his own hand to point a slender finger skywards. “Plus, you sorta smell like you’ve had a nightmare” the mage added with a careless wag of his finger.

“Wh-what the hell does that mean?” Gaius groused. 

“You smell sweaty! It’s not a warm night. So unless you just finished running laps around the deck without me noticing you must have had a nightmare!” Henry barked with laughter once more. Gaius face flushed slightly. There was a time when he hadn’t cared about his own hygiene or appearance, until Cordelia thoroughly tongue lashed him about it back when he first joined the Shepherds. Since then he’d been a little more concerned about it. So having someone just blurt out that he smelled after he’d been conditioned by Cordelia was a little embarrassing. 

“I don’t- I don’t smell that bad!” Gaius barked back defensively. A little salty maybe, but he didn’t think he’d smelled that bad. Henry laughed once more, much to Gaius chagrin.

“I never said you did!” he mused. “I just said you smelled sweaty” the mage remarked. Gaius grumbled petulantly, still miffed and embarrassed. He shifted when Henry suddenly leaned in closer, sniffing delicately at his shoulder. Which only seceded in putting Gaius off. “Actually, you smell kinda good right now” Henry admitted after his brief sniff. Gaius didn’t know what was more embarrassing, being told he smelled sweaty or being told he smelled good sweaty. Instead of responding he jerked his gaze back towards the ocean. “Do ya wanna talk about it?” Henry chirped suddenly. His voice never losing his cheery tone. 

“About what? Me being sweaty?” Gaius spat icily. Henry just laughed again. Which got on his nerves actually. 

“About your nightmare silly! I’m a pretty good listener” the white haired mage mused. Gaius shifted his gaze to glance at the mage from the corner of his eyes. “Or if ya want I can whip up a sleeping hex to help ya go back to bed. Ooo! Or I could alter your memory with a-” 

“I think…” Gaius began, cutting off the mages delighted prattling. “I’m good” he mumbled. He wasn’t the sharing sort, he didn’t enjoy spilling his guts to people. He liked to keep his private life just that, private. 

“Awww” the mage whined. Henry went silent after that and Gaius returned his attention to the inky depths of the ocean, merely watching it ungulate nosily below. Gaius wasn’t particularly bothered by their lull in conversation. He wasn’t one for much idle chattering anyway. Well, that was a lie, sometimes he was just in the mood to talk. Just like sometimes he was in the mood to cuddle or climb trees. Right now he was sort of in the mood to talk, just not about personal things about himself or anything like that. He just sort of wished there was a better conversationalist available. Like Shtal or Chrom. Hell even Lon’qu would be welcome right now. Even though the swordsmen would most likely just stare at him and grunt occasionally. 

“Hmm, what are the Valm soldiers like?” Henry inquired, tilting his head towards him once more. Gaius pursed his lips. He’d forgotten for a moment that Henry hadn’t fought any of the Valm soldiers yet. They’d only fought them once and Henry had joined them after that. Actually come to think of it he hadn’t seen Henry fight anything but Risen and the occasional brigand since he joined. And those times it looked more like playing then fighting for Henry. He’d actually never seen him spar with anyone either, then again it was probably hard to spar with magic. 

“Really strong, when I fought them on the docks I really thought I was gunna bite the big one a few times” Gaius admitted. His verdant eyes glazing over as he stared out at the inky blackness of the ocean. His mind bringing forth memories of his struggle on the docks. The smell of blood in the air, the clanking of armor and the rasp of steel. His arms and hands numb and covered with splattered blood, his weapon much the same. “Way too many close shaves for my liking. I’m amazed I came out of it alive actually” he muttered as he slipped out of the memory with a quiet shake of his head. He’d had more than his fair share of close shaves in the past, just never so many in such a short period of time.

“So it’s the upcoming battle that has you sweaty and edgy” Henry stated coolly, smile never leaving his boyish face. Again his hand raising up to swish about in front of him in a careless manner. Gaius pursed his lips and frowned deeply at him. 

“Huh?” Gaius grumbled incredulously. “What’s makes you say that?”

“Oh, just picking up the breadcrumbs you are leaving me” Henry mused. “I told ya I was good at listening didn’t I?” he mused playfully, his eyes opening as he gave him a wide grin. His eyes as red as the blood that blanketed his nightmare. Gaius shifted uncomfortably, his gaze tearing from his mages carmine eyes. His palms getting clammy and damp and had nothing to do with the misting spray of the ocean.

“Good at being a nosey brat is what you are” Gaius grumbled into the wind as it picked up, further mussing his ginger hair. A prolonged silence stretched on between them. An uncomfortable silence at best, at least for Gaius it was. It was further made uncomfortable when a sudden weight pressed into his back, slender arms encircling his waist and holding him snugly. His heart stuttered in his chest, beating loudly in his ears. His body getting uncomfortably warm from the contact. Gaius stilled himself and carefully tilted his head to look back over his shoulder catching the mop of white hair resting against his back. “Junior…what are you doing?” he asked after he moistened his lips.

“Hugging you?” Henry responded questioningly. His voice muffled by his shirt. The warmth of his breath creeping into the threads of his shirt making the flesh on his back tingle. “Is…this making you feel better?” 

“No…not really…” Gaius mumbled. He wasn’t feeling particularly bad in the first place. Just tired and Henry clinging to his back like a child was more than a little uncomfortable. And it wasn’t because of who was hugging him, anyone approaching him from behind would make him nervous. That and he didn’t like the way his stomach was doing nervous summersaults at the contact. 

“Oh! Maybe I’m not doing it tight enough” Henry mumbled thoughtfully into his back. The thief quirked a brow Gaius grunted when Henry suddenly squeezed him around his middle.

“Hey-what you are you-” Gaius sentence was cut off when he was pulled backwards, the hug tightening as he retched from having the air squeezed out of him. He frantically grasped Henry’s small hands were they were holding him and attempted to pry him off. Damn he had a solid grip. “Let me go!” Gaius was abruptly released, letting him catch his breath, the kid had a tighter grip then he’d expected out of someone so petite. “The hell” Gaius groused as he turned to frown at the mage. “You trying to bruise my ribs or something junior?” he groused as he rubbed his stomach. “Seriously I bruise easily” 

“Sorry” Henry stated, though he didn’t sound the least bit sorry. In fact he was still grinning, as always. 

“Hey, can I tell ya something?” the Plegian mused while Gaius rubbed his ribs through his shirt. “I’m really not that good at comforting people” the mage admitted with a smile and an ever so slight cock of his head.

“Oh gee, I would have never known” Gaius quipped sarcastically. He’d known the kid was a few sandwiches short of a picnic from the get go. Really, in his opinion the kid’s only saving grace was his looks. He was nice to look at and not much else. The young man didn’t seem to pick up on his sarcasm either because he lit up and smiled wider.  
“Yeah! Like just now, I tried to be nice and make you feel better, right?” Henry explained, his arms moving about slowly as he spoke. Kid sure did like to move his hands when he spoke. “But I got it all wrong and instead just hurt you. Sorry about that…” Gaius sighed through his nose and shrugged slowly, his hand falling from his ribs. This stomach twisting uncomfortably.

“Its fine I suppose. You don’t really need to apologize. I may have over reacted a little” Gaius mumbled as he leaned the small of his back against the railing of the ship, his arms crossing over his chest. Guilt crawling over him like a spider. The thief titled his head at the mage while pinching his brows together. Henry’s eyes closed once more as he smiled his usual grin. Their conversation lulled into uncomfortable silence once more. Well for Gaius it felt uncomfortable, he didn’t know if he could say the same for Henry. The spidery feeling of guilt rubbing its scratchy legs at the base of his skull. Itching there begging for him to scratch it. Finally relenting, Gaius clicked his tongue and slowly ran his hand through his wind mussed hair. Mussing it further, his hand coming to settle on the back of his neck, his red bangs tousled revealing his forehead as he hung his head. “Sorry, I really did overreact. I appreciate what you were trying to do” Gaius murmured, his hand rubbed at the back of his neck. “You’re a good kid” he really did mean that, Henry with all of his faults was generally a pretty nice guy. He’d never seen him act maliciously towards any of the shepherds, he give really terrible suggestions and advice. But, Ricken seemed to like him well enough and from his understanding Ricken was pretty skittish. At least around him he was, and Ricken and Henry seemed to always be together.  
“I like it when you call me a good boy” Henry chirped honestly with a laugh. Caught off guard at fist Gaius cocked his head, his hand holding the back of his neck as he raised a brow. He then laughed, the noise rolling off his tongue dryly. 

“Oh? Is that so Junior?” the rouge teased as he dragged his hand from his neck and let it fall to his side. Henry's smile never faltered, his smiling lips parting as he let loose another shrill laugh. “Tell me what else you like”

“I like crows! And black magic, hexes, curses, corpses, Risen, blood, that gurgling noise a person makes when you slit there-” Henry listed off as he counted off on his fingers. Gaius gaped for a second but didn't know why he was surprised. He should have seen all that coming. 

“Not...what I meant junior” Gaius stated, cutting the mage off as he reached out and patted Henry's head. Henry reaching up and interlocking his hands over the hand ruffling his hair and holding it there. His nose wrinkling up as he smiled wide, the dimples on his cheeks coming out. 

“I know” Henry mused with a wide smile. Gaius pursing his lips in a put out manner. 

“Tease”

“Shameless” Henry returned with a giggle. “You should head to bed though, you don't strike me the type that can go without sleep” the mage scolded with a laugh. Gaius rolled his eyes. 

“Practice what you preach kid” Gaius sighed as he ran a hand through his ginger hair. “G'night, don't stay up to late Junior” the thief called with a yawn as he turned on his heel, padding across the smooth polished wood of the deck. When he reached the stairs he glanced back, seeing a collection of crows having gathered around Henry once more, the mage returning to his earlier position staring out over the railing of the ship inky black waters. Without another backwards glance he returned to the hull. 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks of sailing and mild bouts of sea sickness. Impromptu dives into the ocean to avoid being scorched alive by Robin's insane plan to set the enemy fleet ablaze. Fighting insanely strong solider and saving a funny talking women. Honestly, Gaius was half tempted to give up being Shepard all together. Alas he did have a twisted sense of honor. A thief with honor, he was a rare breed indeed. “You alright?” a voice called. Gaius looked up from his place perched atop a large wooden crate, Chrom standing below him. 

“Hmm? Yeah. How about you blue?”

“I'm doing well. You've been sitting over here for a while. I was worried you might be hiding injuries” 

“Nope. I'm right as rain, just sitting here enjoying the view” Gaius admitted. He twisted his ankle a little while fighting on the beach but it didn't hurt too badly. Nothing he couldn’t handle. Chrom glanced away from him and looked out at the ocean. 

“It is a nice view” Chrom admitted as he gave the view a small smile. “In the wake of everything. To think the ocean would still be so beautiful”

“Don't get mushy on me Blue” Gaius quipped before sticking his tongue out. Chrom looked up at him and laughed. 

“You sure you are alright?”

“You wanna spar and find out?” Gaius pressed quirking his brow. Chrom laughed yet again. 

“Not necessary. I trust you” the prince chuckled. He delivered a brief wave when he was called away by his Tactician. Gaius giving a lazy wave in response before he let out a sigh. He glanced back out at the rolling wave of the ocean, the salty breeze playing with his ginger hair. Closing his eyes he leaned back across the crate, folding his arms behind his head. He then drew one leg up, the heel of his boot resting against the edge of the crate while the other dangled over the edge. His sword, battle worn and still dirty with sand and blood, leaned forgotten against the side of the crate. Behind closed eyes he could hear the sound of the ocean much more sharply, along with the gulls calling overhead. Amongst the ambient noise o the ocean he could hear the Shepards, not too far off. He was still exhausted, he'd gotten little sleep during their voyage. Maybe it was the shop its self. He'd never been on a ship before after all. Sea life did not suit him it seemed. Right here though, he felt like he could just doze off. 

He woke later, bleary eyed and confused. Pulling a hand out from under his head he rubbed his eyes. It didn't feel like he'd slept long, just dozed for a few minutes. It didn't feel very refreshing. He knee hurt form its bent position stop the crate. With a sigh he moved his foot, letting it fall off the edge of the crate and colliding with something below.

“Yeoch!” Gaius sat up so fast it made his head spin. Despite his mild sense of vertigo he leaned forward to glance over the edge of the crate. Sitting below him on the cobbled ground was Henry, the mage rubbing his head. “You kicked me in the head”

“How was I supposed to know you where down there?” Gaius quipped. Henry looked up at him, his eyes partially open as he continued to rub his head. “Heh, sorry junior” the thief stated before rubbing the toe of his boot against Henry's head. The mage shoved his foot away before standing up, his small hands grabbing the edge of the crate and trying to heave himself up. Rather then watch him struggled he reached down and grabbed his arm and tugged him onto the crate beside him. The mage sighing happily as he settled down beside him. His legs kicking over the side of the crate next to him. 

“Wasn't that last battle so much fun? I got to blow up sooo many people” Henry sang happily. Gaius chuckle. 

“Trust me, we all saw, I think Mirabelle is pretty pissed at you though”

“Huh what for?”

“Let just say she ended up on the wrong side of those people bits you sent flying everywhere” Gaius explained vaguely. Though watching Mariabelle get showed with blood and guts had to be the funniest thing he'd seen in weeks. Her face, just a mixture of Ashgabat and disgust. Priceless. “You alright though? No bumps or scraps?”  
“Sadly no” Henry bemused as he kicked his legs out. True to his word he was spotless despite the carnage he delivered unto the enemy forces. “I noticed you walking funny earlier”

“Of coarse you did, its just a little twist is all”

“You sure? I got a hex that makes pain go away, actually it makes everything go away. Sense of touch, temperature, taste, smell-” Gaius rolled his eyes as the mage counted off on his fingers. Tiring of his prattling he leaned down and sealed his mouth closed with his own. He wasn't worried about anyone seeing him. There were crates built up around him. Staked up behind him and to his left, the Shepard beyond that and to his right was the edge of the cobbled dock and in front the beach and the ocean. Henry seemed surprised one second but eagerly responded to the kiss. He felt the mage wind a small hand into his hair, his fingers tangling into his headband. Gaius opened his mouth, feeling the Pleagian do the same, their tongues pressing together between their mouths. Reaching out Gaius grasped Henry's waist and pulled him a little closer. It had been a while since he tangled up with Henry. Honestly it had been too long. This was exactly what Gaius needed to unwind. But unfortunately this was not the place nor the time. Anyone of the Shepard could come over here. Unwillingly Gaius pulled away and gave Henry's nose a peck, the mage going cross eyed at the action. Gaius puffing out a laugh in his face.  


“How do you feel about rolling around in the bed with me later today?” Gaius cooed before he mussed up Henry hair. The mage laughing that strange laugh of his before responding. 

“Count me in”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaius laid on his stomach across his bedroll, his legs folded behind him while he used his pillow to prop himself up. His legs swinging back and forth slowly as he enjoyed a tasty treat. He was dressed down in only his small clothes. The ark fabric riding low on his freckled hips. Henry sat with his back to him on the edge of the bedroll, sliding what was left of his clothes off. His tights sliding down his milky legs. From his close proximity he could smell the faint soap and oils from Henry's bath. Partially sitting up and leaning over he pressed his face into Henry's shoulder blades and inhaled the sweet clean smell.

“Tickles” Henry commented as he tossed his tights aside, leaving him in his small clothes. Gaius merely hummed in respond. Swallowing the piece of candy in his mouth before he peppered his back with kisses. Henry twisting slightyl forcing Gaius to back off a bit, the mage grasping his shoulder before pushing him to back down onto the bedroll. Gaius relaxed on his stomach as the mage directed. Henry crawling over him caging his shoulders with his hand before leaning down to kiss the freckles on his shoulders. His kisses light and innocent feeling, like a feather sliding across his flesh. It gave him goosebumps. He rested his chin stop his folded hands and hummed in appreciation. Sometimes he liked to be pampered a little. And Henry seemed to enjoy exploring him, his small tepid hand sliding down the curve of his spine. Gently feeling at his skin and bone like he was made of glass. He felt Henry nuzzle the nape of his neck, his breath warm and ghosting along his flesh. He felt Henry move from his back down his legs, his hand exploring the flesh of his thighs and calves before he traveled up to his hips, tapping the multitude of freckles there with his fingers. He shivered when he felt Henry kiss the small of his back.

Gaius hummed, enjoying the attention. He winced when Henry suddenly bit into his thigh. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, he just hadn't been expecting it. “Easy junior” Gaius teased as the mage bite into the meaty flesh of his shoulder. He felt Henry nibble on his ear before he chuckled and attempted to hid his ear by tilting his head. Henry chased his other ear, Gaius chuckling as he tilted his head. Henry moving to the nape of his neck to nuzzle. 

“Hmmm, lemme roll over” Gaius requested. Henry ignored his request and continued to nibble and kiss along his back and shoulders. The mage yelped in surprise when Gaius suddenly rolled over, snatching him up in his arms and rolling them both off the bedroll. Henry laughing as the two ended up tangled together, Gaius nuzzling his throat before kissing his adams apple. 

“You smell nice” Henry commented as he carded his fingers through his red hair. 

“Hmm. So do you” Gaius murmured affectionately as he kissed along his jaw. The mage humming softly at the attention, stretching and relaxing in his arms much like a cat. His slender fingers still running though his hair, the pads of his fingers gently massaging his scalp. This was exactly what he needed, a little pampering and affection after a long and stressful weak of half baked ideas, jumping overboard, fighting through droves of Valmese soldiers, sleepless nights, and lack of sweets. Feeling someone pet his hair, he could almost fall asleep like this, pulling back he lingered close to Henry's face. The white haired mage cupping the thief’s face in his delicate fingers, his bloody gaze holding his. 

“I just noticed, you have freckles, right across your nose” Henry pointed out as he drummed his finger across his nose and cheeks. Gaius chuckled lazily in response to his observation. Henry moving closer to his face, his hands holding his face steady. “Your eyes are really green” Henry added. “You've got long lashes” Gaius snorted and raised his hand to push Henry's face back, the mage squawking. Gaius chuckled and rolled over onto his back, resting his head back onto the bedroll staring at the swinging lantern overhead. Soon Henry's cherub like face leaned over him, his white hair falling with gravity almost tickling his nose. Gaius grinned up at him in response, cocking his head to the side as he folded his hands behind his head. Henry smiling down at him, his eyes closing as he huffed out a laugh. He mage leaning down to peck him on his lips, Gaius tilting his head and parting his lips. The ginger haired thief’s hands moving from behind his head to touch Henry's bare shoulders. He felt Henry straddle his hips, the warmth of his thighs hot against the bare skin of his hip bones. Gaius ran his calloused fingers down the smooth slope of Henry's back, feeling the gentle knobs of his spine and ribs. His tongue meeting with Henry's briefly before the mage pulled back, breaking their kiss. Henry sitting back on his legs staring down at Gaius with his usual smile. Gaius' hands slipped to the small of Henry's back, using the mage as leverage he pulled himself up, sealing his mouth against the mages. Henry's huff of laughter smothered between their mouths. He felt Henry settle his arms on his shoulders, tilting his head for a better angle. Gaius humming in approval as he quickly deepened their kiss. Swiping his tongue across the roof of Henry's mouth feeling the mage pull himself closer until their chest grazed each other. Gaius pulling his legs up forcing Henry to his knees. Gaius pulling his legs in partially crossed before pulling Henry down by his hips to rest on his lap once more. 

Gaius groped Henry's thighs with his hands, breaking his mouth from Henry's to look down between them. His hands squeezing Henry's thighs, the mage shifting and tightening his hold on his shoulders. A heady breath huffed out against his ear. “Nice” Gaius drawled as he ran his hands along the small clothes, his hands grazing up the flat plans of the mages pale stomach. 

“Nothing you haven't seen before” Henry stated matter-of-factly as he pressed his face into his neck. Teeth grazing his flesh. Gaius chuckled. 

“Don't mean I cant appreciate it every time I see it” Gaius commented as he skimmed his palm up his sternum. Henry's body an expanse of milky white flesh and lean muscle. Boyish and slender. His boyish psyche not something to scoff at, beneath all this innocent looking exterior was a talented and very dangerous mage. Capable of razing a battalion with flick of his wrist. The only mage Chrom and bubbles willing put on the front lines, always apart of their push. Henry creating holes in the enemy lines, casting terrible magic with a childish laugh. And this gorgeous and pliant body was all his, his to do with as he pleased. “Gods your beautiful”

“Isn’t that something you'd say to girls?” Henry responded as he leaned away from his throat to look at Gaius, the thief pressing his forehead against the mage's. 

“Nonsense, men can be pretty too” Gaius claimed as he ran his hands down his back once more. His fingers tugging on Henry's small clothes. The mage moving his Gaius so he could remove the cloth. “I can't believe I was the first to put my hands on it” he murmured in awe. Henry pressing a chaste kiss to Gaius temple. The thief leaning in to kiss his collarbone while his hands gently massaged the soft swell of his ass. Henry sighing softly as he ran a hand through Gaius hair, pulling him close. Gaius biting his shoulder before laving it with his tongue. The mage gasping at the sensation, pressing his hardened sex into Gaius hard stomach. Gaius groaning softly in excitement at the feeling, his fingers running along the dip in his spine. Breaking away from this shoulder ha pressed his chin into the flesh before reaching to the edge of the bedroll where an half used bottle of oil lay. Really need to get more of this. He popped the cork with his thumb before dipping his fingers inside. Slick with oil he brought his fingers near his goal. “Hey, on your knees” Gaius requested before kissing his throat, the mage raising himself up, his hands on his shoulders. “Good boy, now spread your knees” he murmured.

Henry followed his orders, Gaius kissing his chin before he rubbed his slick fingers at Henry's opening. Without warning he dipped on finger inside earning a soft sound, Henry leaning forward and burring his face in his shoulder, angling his back slightly. Gaius ran a comforting hand on the small of his face as he teased the boys opening before pressing in deeper. Henry sighing against his skin, pressing back into the finger. Gaius titling his head to kiss his hair, his hand sliding from his back into his hair. Gently working him open with a single finger before sliding a second inside. Henry mewling softly at the stretch, his hands moving into Gaius red hair. 

“Such a good boy, you're doing so good baby” Gaius cooed softly into Henry's hair as he gently fucked him with his fingers, stretching his fingers apart every now and then earning him a gasp. “You like this don't you?” he pressed with a small smile. “You like it when I play with you here don't you?” Gaius winced when Henry tugged at his hair in response. Fuck that felt good. “Baby do that again” He felt Henry tilt his head into his neck before giving his hair another tug. His fingers moving a little rougher, the pace a little more bruising then it had been a moment before. 

“I-is this good?” Henry asked, voice trembling and quiet. Gaius hissing as he pulled again. 

“Fuck yes, don't stop” the thief half begged as he tilted his head back, feeling Henry mouth his chin. His fingers alternating between gentle tugs and twists in his ginger hair. Without warning Gaius added a third finger earning a keening gasp and a rough tug at his hair. Gaius echoing Henry's cry with a soft sigh. “Gods” to say he liked having his hair pulled was an understatement, and the way Henry was mewling and working his neck and hair were setting his skin on fire. “Fuck baby, so good” 

“I want it” Henry gasped. “P-please” the mage whined as he pulled Gaius' hair again. “P-please I can't take it” Gaius groaned and quickly removed his fingers, grasping Henry's hips before pushing him roughly off his lap. Henry's hands tearing from his hair, pulling a few strands loose as he flopped back against the bedroll. Gaius moving onto his knees to remove his own small clothes. He was so fucking hard right now. He watched Henry's throat bob as he laid back and spread his thighs with the practiced ease of a well trained courtesan. Gods, he was so beautiful. “Fuck” Gaius breathed before he fumbled for the oil. Sloppily dumping oil into his waiting palm before he began to stroke himself, groaning softly at the attention. 

“Get on your stomach” Gaius growled. Henry moved without question, rolling onto this stomach and shifting around to get comfortable. The mage moving himself up on his knees before Gaius pushed his hips flush to he bedroll with hand on the small of his back. “Stay just like that” Gaius huffed. Henry propping himself up on his elbows before looking over his shoulder at the thief. Gaius leaning holding himself in hand as he leaned over and kissed the top of Henry's head before he straddled his thighs. Gaius ran his clean hand through Henry's hair and down his back before placing on the small of his back. “I'm going in alright baby, relax” Gaius cooed as he began the to slowly breach Henry's pliant body. The mage tensing up, his shoulders hunching up before Gaius began to stroke his back with his unoccupied hand. “Relax, relax” he murmured softly as he continued his slow push. “That's it, good boy. Just like that” he praised when he felt Henry forcibly relax himself. No longer needing his hand to guide himself, he placed both his hands on the small of Henry's back. Using the base of his spin as leverage to drive himself home. Henry releasing a stuttering breath when Gaius finally bottomed out. The thief kept himself still, leaning over to kiss the nap of Henry's neck while gently massaging his hips. “You feel so good around me, its so hot” Gaius whispered into his hair before he leaned back. He felt Henry tense up at his admission. The thief grinning before he leaned back in. 

“You like that? You like it when I talk dirty to you?” he whispered. Henry kept his head forward and nodded quietly. “I can't hear you” Gaius teased softly before biting his ear. 

“I-I like it” Henry admitted aloud, his voice breathy sounding. The mage shifting under him, attempting to push Gaius deeper inside. 

“Such a good boy, you like it when I praise you too, don't you?” Gaius pressed before nosing his hair, still refusing to move, teasing Henry despite his own desire. 

“Yes” Henry whispered. “I like it, when you call me a good boy and say nice things to me” Henry finished. Gaius grinned into his hair. “Please move, I can't take it” Henry admitted, again trying to push back against him despite his position. 

“Hmm? Why don't you beg me like you mean it Junior?” Gaius teased, once more leaning forward to bite the tip of his ear. He hadn't been expecting Henry's hand to shot up and snatch and handful of his hair. Gaius hissing as Henry gave the ginger locks a harsh tug. His mouth falling open as the mage twisted his hand. He caught Henry's subtle shit eating grin through bleary eyes. “Little shit” Gaius grunted before abruptly grinding deeper, wiping that shitty grin off the mage's face. Gaius smiled despite the pounding in his chest and the firm grip on his hair. When he drew back and snapped his hips forward the grip in his hair faltered. A shuddering whine leaving Henry's lips. Gaius taking the opportunity to pull his hair from the mage's grip. He was sure he'd lost a few strands of hairs in the process. And he defiantly liked it. Lifting a hand from the small of Henry's back he ran it through his ginger hair, mussing his bangs. The same hand falling back down to grip his back with his other hand, shifting so his thighs straddled the lithe body beneath him. Henry attempted to bow his spine and push back against Gaius despite the weight settled on him. 

Without wasting a moment more he withdrew before abruptly driving himself home. The hard push drawing a high pitched whine from the body beneath him. His body tensing up under his hands as Gaius started a harsh pace, plunging inside the small body. Henry's mouth falling open as a series of broken cries spilled from his mouth. As Gaius gripped his hips hard and kept his harsh pace babbling words and sounds leaving the mage's lip in a torrent. His shoulders tensing as he gripped the bedroll beneath, he felt the heels of Henry's feet touch his back. The mage squirming futilely under his assault. Gaius heart thundered in his chest, lifting his hand from Henry's back he grabbed a handful of soft white hair. Gripping hard earning a harsh gasp, roughly he pushed the mage's hand against the bedroll. 

“This okay?” Gaius asked, his voice coming out dry and rough sounding. His hand loosening on his hair in case Henry didn't enjoy the rough grip and forceful push on his head. Henry turned his head to the side, his watery gaze staring up at him, his rosy lips falling open. 

“P-please! D-don't Hnnh...! D-don't stop” Henry begged between soft keening moans. Each sound as detectible as the last. Gaius nodded, the admission sparking a thrill down his spine as he shoved the mages head against the bed, gripping his hair tight. Henry hissing and squeezing his eyes shut. Wetness clinging to his dark lashes. Gaius holding him down by his hip and head as he rutted shamelessly inside, feeling the tight heat fluttering around him. He watched with rapt fascination as the muscles in Henry's back tensed and jumped. Feeling them clench under his hand, his hips shuddering. He pulled his hair hard and shoved his head harder into the bedroll, watching Henry moan brokenly, his eyes still sealed shut. He knew Henry was being too loud, but he was finding it increasingly hard to string thoughts together. Without warning he stilled himself deep inside and grind himself there, leaning forward to growl at the mage. “On your side, now” he commanded, Henry sighing softly when Gaius released his hair and backed off. He watched Henry twist onto his side, his body still shuddering. His manhood leaking messily across his stomach. When Henry reached his side Gaius grasped his leg and pulled it onto his shoulder, shamelessly straddling his other legs. Henry propping himself up on one of his elbows, his hair a damp mess across his forehead. Gaius gave him a crooked smile before pushing back inside, nice and slow to watch the pleasure flicker across Henry's face. The mage's lisp falling apart as he sighed quietly as he bottomed out. 

Gaius palming the thigh on his chest, gripping it tight while his other hand grabbed his hip to hold him a this mercy. Henry biting his lower lip at the first plunge, sighing as Gaius slowly built up a brisk pace. “Harder” Henry whispered as he reached down, his small hand grasping Gaius larder hand the curled around his hip. Eager to please Gaius rutted hard, his hips snapping with each push. The sound of their flesh meeting smacking between them. Henry's body moving with the force of his thrusts. The pliant body beneath him suddenly tensed up, the noises leaving his mouth getting higher. Gaius doubled his efforts, watching Henry's orgasm rip through him. His whole body tensing up as he bowed his back, his small hand gripping the back of his hand tightly, his moth falling open as he his head tilted back. A scream spilling from his rosy lips. Gaius heart jumped inside his chest, arousal cutting through him like a knife. Gaius cursed under his lips when Henry's watery gaze fell on him, his overstimulated body trembling and crying with each hard push. He was so close, the grip on his thigh and hip was bruising. Henry shakily propping himself up on his elbow, his releasing his grip on Gaius hand and reaching for his face. Gaius not expecting Henry to tangle his hand in his bangs and pull hard. Gaius crushingly broken, his ships stuttering as he came hard. Leaning forward he pushed his mouth against Henry's forcing Henry's thigh to almost touch his chest. He kept the kiss brief and chaste, parting and breathing hard near his mouth. Feeling Henry's warm breath tickle his mouth. The hand in his hair loosening its grip and pushing his damp bangs back. Henry leaning forward to kiss his forehead, Gaius gently nuzzling Henry's face while he caught his breath. 

“This position, kinda uncomfortable” Henry murmured as he fell back against the bedroll, his leg flexing against his shoulder. Gaius nodding tiredly in understanding before leaning back, carefully removing Henry's leg from his shoulder. When he slide himself free he watched Henry wince, the mage stretching carefully against the bedroll. Gaius leaning down and kissing his thigh before moving to get them cleaned up. He flipped the bedroll over before the two of them lounged across it. He'd clean it in the morning. Henry laid draped across his chest, his soft hair tickling his collarbone. His soft hand laying across his chest, their legs tangled under the blankets. Still naked as their birthday. Henry sighing drowsily, his eyes fluttering shut. The lamp overhead snuffed out before they'd even gotten comfortable. Gaius ran his fingers softly across Henry's small shoulder and arm, staring overhead at the shadows on the cloth ceiling. Henry's breath warm as it wafted across his chest. He listened to the mage's breath even out, his body heavy and still against him. His eyes felt heavy himself, his lack of sleep catching up to him. He felt comfortable and warm trapped under Henry and the quilt. Reaching his hand up he gently ran it through Henry's hair. Soft strands slipping easily through his fingers. When he closed his eyes he felt sleep take him easily, his sleep thankfully blank and dreamless. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When he woke next morning, his hand was still tangled in Henry's hair. The mage still asleep against him. Groggily he wondered just what time it was, he laid there, comfortable and sated. Still warm and unwilling to leave their comfortable cocoon. Idly he realized this was the first time waking up next to Henry. Actually it had been the first time he'd actually ever say Henry sleeping. He felt Henry's shift in his sleep, moving closer against him. Gently running the tips of his fingers across the smooth pale skin covering Henry's shoulder he felt the mage move again. His breathing changing from steady and even to something more alert. 

“Sorry Junior, I wake yah?” Gaius whispered, afraid to ruin the still quiet of the morning. He felt Henry yawn, hearing him mumble against his chest before he turned his head to bury his face into his collarbone. Gaius chuckled at that and ran his hand through Henry's snowy tresses. “Come on, up. I wanna see what time of day it is” Henry grumbled and lazily rolled off the thief and tangled himself further into the quilt. Still naked as the day he was born, Gaius sat up and crawled across Henry before standing up. When he reached the tent flaps he popped his head through. Squinting at the pale morning light, the sun just starting to rise. “Earlier then I thought Gaius murmured before ducking back inside the tent. He rubbed the back of his head as he turned, spotting Henry peeking from under the covers. “Hey, I bet the bathing tent is open” Gaius remarked. 

“I bathed last night” Henry mumbled. 

“Yeah? You also worked up a sweat last night” Gaius added with a teasing smile. He heard Henry smile before the mage sat up. His hair adorably bed rumpled. “Come on, ill wash your back” Gaius teased. 

“Fine, fine. I'm getting up” Henry mumbled as he climbed out from under the covers. Stark naked, lilly white skin on display. 

“Just put pants on” Gaius stated as he found his own pants and pulled them on, gathering up the rest of his clothes to carry to the bathing tent. He heard Henry hum in response, sluggishly pulling his tights on. Gaius finding his boots and pulling them on while Henry did the same. He watched Henry roll his clothing up in a ball in his arms before walking out of the tent with a yawn. Gaius following him out of the tent, his gear under his arm. The bathing tent wasn’t far off and they'd reached it without incident or running into any other Shepards. Most likely they were all still asleep. Maybe Fredrick or Lon'qu was up. Those two nuts were early risers. Brushing past the fabric flaps of the bathing tent they trekked further inside. Henry dropping his clothing onto a wooden shelf, letting out another yawn. Gaius standing beside him and dropping his clothes on the shelf next to the mages. Hands now freed he reached down to remove his boots while Henry stepped around a wooden partition to a tub sitting beyond it. 

Gaius removing his pants and tossing them with the rest of his clothes. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing back his bangs. When he turned he felt moisture int eh air. Steam? Did Henry have one of the bathes heated already. Poking his head around the wooden partition he saw Henry eating the bath, with fire magic. The mage looking up at him. “faster this way” Henry supplied. 

“Niice” Gaius replied with a grin. Stepped back away from the partition he retrieved a set of towels and cleaning supplies. Whistling he walked back around the partition seeing Henry pulling off his tights and draping them over the wooden partition without a care. Gaius followed suit with their towels, setting their bathing supplies on the edge of the wooden tub. The tub resembling a barrel a most cut in half, only much wider. Defiantly wide enough for two people. Henry climbed in without an ounce of hesitation, splashing into the hot water. Henry disappeared under the water before coming back up with a gasp. The mage brushing his wet hair back with his hands. Gaius climbing after him, with much less splashing. The fabric still wrapped around his forearm. He sank into the water with a sigh. He'd have to have a mage heat his bath more often, the temperature was perfect. 

“Good?” Henry asked with a giggle. Gaius just nodded as he sank further into the water. Dunking his head under to wet his hair, running a hand roughly through his bangs to get the wet hair from his face. It was nice bathing this early, it was quiet. Not loud or rowdy like when the rest of the Shepards where using the baths. Leaning back against the wall of the tub Gaius sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt Henry sit next to him, his shoulder bumping against his. The mages cheeks rosy from the heat of the bath. 

“Glad I dragged you out?” Gaius mused bumping his shoulder with his own. Henry glancing at him. 

“I could totally be sleeping” Henry responded with a laugh. 

“Come on you love being naked with me” Gaius teased. 

“Naked doing something other then bathing yes” Henry replied easily, as if he were commenting on the weather. The mage lifting his hand out of the water, beads of moisture falling from his hand. Henry suddenly looked up at him, ruby colored gaze lingering on the thief next to him before he suddenly turned to reach for the bottle nearest to him. Gaius soon found himself with a lap full of Henry, the Plegian holding a bottle in his hand. Gaius quirked a brow as the mage dumped a glob from the bottle into his waiting palm. His small hands setting the bottle aside before lathering it in his hands. Reaching up he ran his sudsy hands through his hair, small finger rubbing his scalp. Gaius hummed, thoroughly enjoying the scalp massage. Henry was thorough, at one point simply massaging his head rather then washing his hair. The moment was ruined when water was unceremoniously dumped on his head. Gaius sputtering before brushing the bangs out of his face, Henry giggling as he held an empty pitcher in his hands. 

“Oh? You think that's funny junior?” Gaius stated simply before dumping Henry from his lap with a smirk, the mage squealing before he submerged under the water. Coming back up a second later, still laughing as he brushed hair from his face. Wet hair mussed by his hand, rosey cheeked, droplets of water running down his face. His lashes wet and clinging together in small dark clumps. If Gaius had known Henry would look this good wet and naked he'd done this a long time ago. “Alright, sit with your back to me, its your turn” Gaius responded as he patted his lap under water. Henry was all too eager to climb back into his lap. Which was pleasing in its own way. While Henry busied himself with getting comfortable atop his human throne Gaius lathered shampoo through his hands. The ginger haired thief running his hands through snowy hair, wet hair slipping easily though his fingers. Smooth and soft. Henry humming in content as he tilted his head back slightly, the slope of his back relaxed, his usually lilly white skin pink from the warmth of the bath. When he finished he'd considering dumping the water on his head like he'd done to him. He decided against it, filling the pitcher with bath water and tilting Henry head back to gently rise the suds from his hair. 

“I think this is the longest bath I've ever taken” Henry commented with a hum. Gaius setting the pitcher aside, running his hands up Henry's shoulders. His skin warm and damp, the mage leaning back against him. Gaius settling his chin on the mages shoulder. 

“Hmm, I love long baths” Gaius admitted. “When I was young, getting clean was a trying affair”

“How come?” Henry asked as he tilted his head to look at the side of his head, his nose grazing Gaius's cheek. 

“Hard to get a bath when your a gutter dwelling sneak thief” the thief mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “I lived on the streets most of my life, not a lot of opportunities to spend money on a public bath. Hell all my money went towards not starving” 

“Where were your parents?” 

“I didn't know my father, so who knows where was. And my mom...” Gaius started, absently staring at the clump of suds swirling in the water. “I think we will leave this conversation at that” he added before nuzzling his nose into Henry's shoulder, kissing it softly. Henry was quiet for a moment before he spoke up. 

“I bet your mom was pretty” Henry stated matter-of-factly. 

“What makes you say that?” The thief responded with an idle hum. 

“Cause you're pretty” Henry said simply. Gaius sputtered, his face turning a color reminiscent of his hair. 

“If anything I'm handsome, you're the pretty one” he protested, thoroughly embarrassed. He'd never been called pretty before. Not a day in his life. He'd been called good looking and handsome sure. Pretty was reserved for women or Henry. 

“But you said guys can be pretty” Henry protested. 

"Not me" Gaius retorted.

“I bet you look just like her” Henry commented forgoing their argument. 

“I do but...” Gaius protested still. He was his mothers spitting image come to think of it, he had her hair, her freckles, her skin, her eyes. He huffed against Henry's shoulder and tightened his hold on Henry's waist. “Which of your parents do you look like?” Gaius mumbled trying to get off the subject of him being pretty. 

“My dad” 

“I wouldn't have guessed that” Gaius admitted. 

“Oh yeah, I got his hair color, his eyes, pretty much everything. I sometimes get confused when he see my reflection. I'm much shorter then he was though. He was really tall. Or maybe he wasn't, I cant be sure, he looked gigantic to me when I was young” Henry babbled. “Was your mom nice?”

“Yeah. She took good care of me” Gaius said with a small smile. “She used to make the best cherry pies” he laughed. 

“My parents didn't want me” Henry replied offhandedly. He felt Henry smiling against his cheek before the mage turned his head. Gaius glancing at the softness of Henry's jawline. “They'd lock me out of the house a lot, sometimes in the middle of the night. I'd get dragged out of bed and tossed outside. I spent a lot of time in the woods” Henry's voice was calm and careless lilt. Like was wasn't speaking about past childhood abuse. 

“Sorry”

“Why? That's how I meet wolfie!” Henry bemused. “She was this large Grey wolf who took care of me. When I'd get locked out at night she'd keep me warm, she played and spent time with me. She tried to feed me too, but, all she could bring me where dead animals. I couldn't exactly eat those” he mused, sighing wistfully at the memory. “She was the best” 

“What happened to her?”

“Hmm? Oh, she came to visit me and the towns people killed her” he added, he then looked at Gaius with a wide smile. “So I killed them, all of them” Gaius remained quiet. Digesting all this new information, even the way Henry spoke of it like it was nothing was hard to digest. “So after that these guys came and took me away. I got to go to this cool institution that taught magic. It was great!” 

“You're not upset about it? Any of it?” Gaius inquired softly. 

“No? What good would getting upset do? It wouldn’t change anything. Keep marching forward, that's the only way to go” Henry laughed. “The cloth on your arm is sliding down” Henry remarked. Gaius puling the cloth around his forearm back up under water. He'd found it odd that Henry never commented on the piece of fabric he always wore around his arm. He was grateful Henry wasn't the prying type. Not like Lissa and Mirabelle who were constantly trying to prey information about him. 

“Well, I'm starting to prune, lets dry off” Gaius stated before tapping Henry's thighs. The mage standing up so Gaius could get up. The thief nimbly climbing out, grasping a towel and tossing it at Henry who was half way out of the tub. The towel draping over the mages head muffling his complaints and laughter. Gaius chuckling before helping the mage out of the tub and drying his hair off for him. When he removed his towel Henry's hair was damp and thoroughly mussed up. Absolutely adorable. Leaning in he kissed his forehead before pushing the towel into his hands. Turning he grabbed his own towel and began to dry off. Henry walking around the partition with while toweling off his arms. Gaius running the soft linen across his face, before he ran it along his chest and arms. He joined Henry a moment later, towel draped over his shoulders. The mage standing with his black leggings on, in the midst of sliding the golden circlets up his thighs. They'd quietly dressed, focusing on the task at hand. Henry finished first, glancing at Gaius who was fastening the leather armor across his chest. 

“Why do you wear a headband?” Henry questioned as Gaius began to tie the cloth around his head. 

“Why do you wear a cape?” Gaius responded with a hum. 

“Battle practicality” Henry answered back swiftly with a laugh. Gaius snorted. 

“Oh yeah I'm sure it has a lot of uses in battle” Gaius barked out with laughter, reaching out to pat Henry's head, his hair still mussed. Henry reaching up to smooth out his hair, grinning up at Gaius, wide and deliberate. When the left the tent the sun was peaking over the trees, shinning brightly, bathing the world in its early morning glow. Gaius stretched his arms over his head, the Shepards still asleep. Normally Gaius would be to, he did enjoy sleeping in. 

“Gaius?” a rough voice called. The thief glancing up as he folded his arm behind his head. Fredrick approaching them. Ah, of coarse Freddy was up. He'd be surprised if the busy body even ever slept at all. Henry peaking around him. “And Henry? You're both up early”

“What do you mean? I'm always up early” Henry bemused. Fredrick's eyes narrowing on the mage. 

“Yet you still skip morning training sessions” the knight muttered. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about” Henry said innocently with a pout. Fredrick looked ready to scold the mage until Gaius spoke up, saving the mage from a lecture. 

“When's breakfast?” Gaius pressed as he pulled his arms down from behind his head. The brunette shifting his gaze towards Gaius. He regarded him before speaking up. 

“In a couple hours, like always” Fredrick responded slowly. Gaius grinned at him. 

“Well, I guess I'll go back to bed then, see you all at breakfast” the thief mused with a wave. Henry laughing before he scurried off himself. Fredrick calling after him to come to morning training this time. Gaius grinned to himself as he strolled back to his own tent.


End file.
